The present invention relates to a backrest for a driver of a motorcycle which will pivot forwardly for clearance for a passenger to mount a passenger's seat, and which has pivot assemblies that can be adjusted to different longitudinal positions in a fore and aft direction.
Backrests for motorcycle drivers have been utilized for increasing rider comfort. Some existing backrests permit adjusting the pivot mounting for the backrest in fore and aft direction along brackets on the sides of a motorcycle. However, the mounting is generally complex and requires tools for removing and replacing the pivot mounting. The typical prior art backrest is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,422.